<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Okay by Mercy_Rhyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027574">It Was Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne'>Mercy_Rhyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on some theories I found going around, Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Hunter (Bloodborne), Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of blood I suppose but it's Bloodborne so, Mostly just me messing around, So here's a fun little fic, Transformation, having fun, it's very vague though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yharnam wasn't particularly kind to outsiders, but it wasn't as if he had much choice. It was his best shot. But if he had to pick any place to spend his last few days, it certainly wouldn't be here. </p>
<p>One fateful night, a hunter stops by. An outsider, just like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Major character death, vague mentions of violence, I don't suppose it is graphic but some pain and uncomfortable things in descriptions</p>
<p>Notes: This fic is just having a little fun with Gilbert's story and what it could be like. It's mostly based on a theory I kinda like, found on Reddit, by MoonlightHorseKnight. A few parts of the descriptions are inspired by Outside by Aviators. I also took some creative liberties lmao. Enjoy (: I'm very new here so be kind lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What had he done to deserve a fate like this? What had he done to deserve this suffering, and a slow, no doubt painful, death. He didn’t know. He truly did not know. He tried to live the best life he could, and yet… </p>
<p>Gilbert had come to Yharnam not long ago, hoping to find a cure for the illness that had hit him not even that long before that. It had been deemed incurable by any doctor he could find, but he knew of Yharnam. He knew of their healing blood. He knew of their ways of curing everything. And he had hoped to be able to find a cure for his illness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he first came to Yharnam, he met a woman, named Iosefka. Despite her best efforts and her will to, she couldn’t help him much. He managed to get some blood, in an attempt to cure him but she sent him off again. Before she did, though, she handed him a weapon. A flamethrower, or Flamesprayer, as she called it. For his own protection. Yharnam was a dangerous city.</p>
<p>It wasn’t easy for him to find a place to stay while he tried to figure out where to go in order to have a chance of obtaining the cure. As he learned, the people of Yharnam — Yharnamites — didn’t like people like him. They weren’t fond of outsiders. And they didn’t attempt to hide this contempt either.</p>
<p>He managed to find a place in an abandoned home. It was old and not in a great condition, but it was good enough for a temporary stay. After all, that was all this was supposed to be; he wanted to find a cure for his disease and get out of here, go back home.</p>
<p>The people of Yharnam weren’t what one would call helpful; most of them didn’t want to help him or even give him information. But he managed to find out about the Healing Church, the Cathedral Ward, he found out about their special blood in the grand cathedral. They might be able to help him, but no matter what he tried, he couldn’t get anywhere close to the Cathedral Ward. Was it because he was an outsider? Or was there something else that caused them to keep him away from there? He wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>He learned of the beasts and the hunters. He learned of the hunt. He even found another way to get to the Cathedral Ward — hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But his condition worsened. He felt a fever starting to build up, his cough started getting worse and worse, causing his lungs to ache with every single breath he took and every single movement. He felt fainter by the day and it came to the point that he couldn’t even leave the house he was in, because he would run out of breath. Because he would faint. Because he felt like he’d throw up. His head was heavy, his body cold. Everything hurt and he knew that, even if the aqueduct could lead him to the Cathedral Ward, he wouldn’t be able to make it there. He was too weak. He could barely even make it through Yharnam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, around sunset, someone came to his window. He immediately knew it wasn’t a Yharnamite; after all, they only seemed to avoid him. No, this was someone from outside. Someone just like him. They were dressed quite oddly, and Gilbert couldn’t help but wonder if they were a hunter. </p>
<p>The stranger asked about Paleblood. Now, Gilbert had heard many things about blood this and blood that, but Paleblood was something he hadn’t heard before. But if there was any business with blood, he didn’t doubt that the Healing Church would have all the answers they needed. They were an authority in blood, it seemed. He led the hunter to the Grand Cathedral, even telling them of the road over the aqueduct when they came back to him. They left and he was sure that would be that. They’d go their own way, they’d do what they came to do and that was all he’d see of the hunter. At the very least it was a strange comfort to see someone like him, someone from outside of Yharnam. It was an odd comfort to know that he wasn’t the only one. Despite that, he felt like they shouldn’t be here. There was something going on with this town, and it wasn’t just the hostility of the people. There was something else. Something was corrupting this town. There was a curse on this town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, the hunter came back to him another time after nightfall, asking for help once more. But by this time, Gilbert couldn’t imagine his life would last much longer. His condition had worsened quickly, and he didn’t know if he was right, but he felt like there was something going in the town on that made it so much worse. How could he deteriorate so quickly? He didn’t understand. It didn’t feel natural. Sometimes, his cough would get so bad that he could barely breathe, that he felt like he’d throw up from coughing alone. Sometimes, all that would come out were high-pitched squeaks and squeals that didn’t feel like him.</p>
<p>But at long as he could die a human, he would be at peace. He had seen the beasts and he had seen what would become of them. He’d hate to become like one of them. </p>
<p>Before the hunter left, Gilbert gave them the flamethrower that he’d been given as he entered the city himself. He hadn’t had to use it, but he felt maybe the hunter could use an extra weapon. The hunter left, and this time, Gilbert was certain that he’d seen the last of them. He wouldn’t last the night and, even if they came back, he wouldn’t be there to greet them. He wished them good luck and hoped that they succeeded in whatever it was they were here for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things went badly rather quickly after that. Everything hurt and he knew something was wrong. It wasn’t just a normal sickness. It was something else. It was this town. It was the blood. He could feel it. This was wrong. </p>
<p>The fever he had felt now seemed to cover the entirety of his body. Everything hurt, everything burned. Even his bones, even his lungs, his stomach, his heart. Everything hurt. He could feel that this was bad, but he refused to accept it. He refused to become like those beasts out on the street, he refused to end up like them. But he was powerless to stop it and no matter how he tried, he knew he was. He knew what was going to happen to him, but he didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to believe that this was going to be his end. </p>
<p>In a wave of desperation, laboured breaths and silent sobs leaving his body between harsh coughs, he called out to whoever would listen. He had heard of the gods, of the Great Ones the Yharnamites worshipped — he wondered if they would listen to an outsider like him. He asked for them to save him. As selfish as it might be, he asked to be saved. He was terrified of what he might become and he couldn’t bear to think of what his end might be like. Slain like the multitudes of beasts down below. He just wanted to be saved. If he had to die, at least he wanted to die human. He wanted to die as himself. He didn’t want to end as one of those beasts, those monsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then- an image. </p>
<p>Several vertical lines, crossed by one diagonal line. He could barely even begin to wonder what it meant as he felt something take over. A sort of… warm acceptance. A peace. He was terrified but it slowly faded away, leaving nothing more than peace and acceptance. Tranquility. He’d be okay.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the blood red moon painted the sky an unnatural purple, Gilbert accepted his fate. As his body broke itself, he let it. As his body restored itself in a changed form, he closed his eyes. As an inhuman scream left his mouth, he closed his ears. As his consciousness faded, he embraced the darkness. </p>
<p>He smelled someone outside. A hunter. </p>
<p>He knew that scent. </p>
<p>He jumped outside, breaking through the window to throw himself at the hunter, but he didn’t even register the pain that he must have felt at breaking through the glass. At this point, he barely even realised what he was doing. All he was aware of was him jumping at the hunter, trying scratch at them, despite a part of him resisting. A part of him that he didn’t understand. He felt their blade pierce his skin, he felt it slash him and bury itself in his body. He dropped to his knees with a howl. But he was at peace. It was okay. He was okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my friend,” a defeated voice whispered as he fell down — he knew that voice, didn’t he? Vaguely. A part of him knew that voice.</p>
<p>Everything faded to black. </p>
<p>It was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>